Legend of Zelda: True End
by evildoctorunicorn
Summary: This story begins where it is 50 years after link is killed by Ganon along with many others and he has seized Hyrule as his own along with many other enemies link once faced but wait. there is a new hero and he will save all of Hyrule... or will he? Please review, message if you have any ideas, and tell your friends.
1. Chapter 1

True End

Chapter 1

"You have finally made it... Link." He rises from his chair. "The end has finally come child, my rule will commence." Gannon quickly grabs his sword from the side of the chair and points it toward link, "Hyrule will be under my rule for the rest of time!" Ganon thrusts his sword threw the ground and cracks begin to form under the sword, emitting darkness.

"Hyrule will never fall under your control Ganon!" Link charges towards him and is quickly blasted off his feet as the darkness pulses through the air.

"You are wrong. And Zelda was the first example Link." Ganon releases his grip from the sword and walks toward the elf boy. As he holds out his hand to link he says, "join me Link and have the power of darkness, you may rule by my side and we can share the glory of being the rulers of Hyrule."

Link struggles to get up and looks at Ganons hand, "This... is not... the end." As he says that he spits at Ganon and starts to fall unconscious.

Ganon becomes furious and quickly walks up to the sword and grabs the hilt. As he pulls it out a large surge of darkness explodes out of the cracks creating a column of black. He sets the cold tip of the blade on Links throat and speaks through clenched teeth, "This is the end Link!" With those words he strikes Link with his sword, slicing off his left arm and sends him flying into the wall.

With a grunt he hits the wall then lands on the ground. Link holding were his left arm should be begins to cry, "Zelda... will not die in vain Ganon." Link lifts his head and sets his eyes on Ganon who is standing over him.

"Once Zelda died it should have been obvious you would fail." Ganon grabs Link by his throat and holds him above the ground.

Link begins to laughing, smiling at Ganon's angry expression.

"you laugh? You laugh at your failures?"

Link continues to laugh uncontrollably.

Ganon stares at him confused.

"T-there is another g-Ganon, if I fail he will defeat you and restore the triforce, u-using the powers Hyrule has to offer."

Ganon begins to become worried, throwing Link to the ground. Grabbing his sword he puts the point to Links throat once again, "The sages are dead, Zelda is dead, and soon you will die to. You have failed Link, Hylia will fall and the shadows shall rule over this land, how could there be someone to match my power?"

Link lays silent his body beginning to emit a bright light. Ganon sheaths his sword and steps back gazing at what is happening to Link. Link begins to rise off the ground and speaks his last words as his body begins to slowly disintegrate, "Light will always lead the battle to destroy darkness and you Ganon will be destroyed in the war... one day, but today I must be the one to lose the battle. You must remember Ganon, the war... is not over." With those words Links body is gone and Ganon stands there looking up at where Link was.

Ganon turns around and looks at the column of black, "No Link, you are wrong." Ganon quickly raises his hands and the column explodes consuming everything within the cathedral.

section 1

Fifty years have past and Ganon has created his own form of Hyrule, the Zora were forced out of the land being captured and killed in an event the Hylians call the death of the ocean. All the Zora that were able to escape either fled to a new land or stayed in hiding. The master sword, maybe the only way of killing Ganon was gone along with Link.

The Goro were forced into slavery and to be consumed by darkness in order to become Ganons army. Ganon has resurrected all the evil in the land that was once destroyed by Link. All that helped Link in his many journeys were imprisoned or killed.

Even Ganon was still not satisfied with what he had accomplished because he knew someone out in the land he now owned had a warrior that would be able to destroy all of it and reform Hyrule to its original state and leave him to wallow in the dust once more.

Dark link enters the throne room and kneels before Ganon, "We have spotted Zora near the Kokiri ruins sire."

Ganon slowly rises from his seat and gestures dark link to stand. "Then why are you here, and not killing those disgusting creatures?"

"We think they might be able to lead us to one of their camps sire," Dark link says.

Ganon begins to chuckle, "I knew there was a reason i made you my general dark link. Now I need you to travel to Vaati and tell him to help with the zora problem, at haste dark link."

With that dark link disappeared leaving Ganon alone in his throne room once more.

~~O~~

Dark link appears in front of Vaati's castle and enters. "Vaati." The room is dark and quiet as he enters the room, "Vaati!"

Vaati slowly walks out of the shadows limping and dragging his right leg.

Dark link runs up to Vaati and helps him from falling. "What has happened here?"

Vaati coughs blood onto the ground and begins to speak, "L-link, he has returned and h-he is much stronger than he once was."

"What! That is impossible he is dead and even if he was alive he should be at least seventy by now, there is no way he could have done this."

A figure appears walking towards them, "Because I am not link."

Dark link looks up at the figure in the darkness, "You... you are the fierce deity."

"That is what the mask has formed me into but it is not my true identity." The man holds up his spiral sword getting ready to strike, "but you will not see who I truly am." The man begins to strike but dark link disappears in time for it to miss. The stranger slowly takes off his mask and transforms into his real form, "It is time for the era of Ganon to end, and it will begin on this day." He puts the mask into his pack aside the other three. "I only need a few more artifacts to have enough strength to defeat Ganon and restore Hyrule then this nightmare shall finally be over."

section 2

The true heroes story begins when he was born thirty years after the death of Link in the new city capital of Hyrule. His mother and father were just peasants like the rest of the people who were not consumed by darkness, his name was Lye. The boy showed spectacular fighting skills, bowmanship and many more qualities a warrior should have. When the great purge of the light began his mother was killed and the shrines of the Goddess were destroyed, he was only ten. His father went into a deep depression and could not recover. His father died when he was the age of fifteen and he was left to fend for himself in the horrible world Ganon had created.

"Hey boy! It is nearly sundown why are you not home?"

Lye looks at the middle aged man and weakly says, "I have no home."

The man looks at him with astonishment, "These are horrible times young man, not for a child to live on the streets at this night, please come inside." The man gestures Lye to follow him inside and enters the house.

Lye walks in and see's the man in his kitchen getting pots and food out. "My name is Kyle by the way, you may stay as long as you need boy." Kyle finds a pot and some chicken and begins to prepare it.

"My name is Lye, I do not wish to be a bother."

Kyle quickly replies, "No, no Lye you will not be any bother, I live with my wife she should be home very soon and I assure you she will not mind as well. Please sit, I should be done in an hour or so."

Lye goes and sits down on a couch and the door opens.

"Darling, we have a guest." Kyle gestures to Lye and continues to the chicken.

The young woman looks over to where Lye is sitting and gives him a warm smile. "Hello dear my name is Martha, it's great to meet you."

Lye smiles back and says, "it is good to meet you as well, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Kyle were are his parents?"

Kyle shrugs, still keeping his eyes on the chicken, "He said he did not have a home and so I did not want to ask him something he might not be comfortable to answer."

Lye stands, "My mother was killed and my father died of a broken heart, I have not had a place to live for almost six months now."

Martha quickly walks up to Lye and hugs him, "You poor thing, you will stay with us and there will be no arguments about it."

Lye begins to cry and says, "you two are very kind, thank you."

Martha chuckles, "feel free to look around your new home."

He nods and goes into a hallway, Lye looks to the left and right of him seeing pictures of what he figured were their family.

"Lye..."

Hearing a whisper of a woman's voice in his ear he quickly turns around seeing nothing but what he has already past.

"Lye... your destiny... you shall become a savior."

Lye looks around the hallway and continues to walk. Light slowly fades in and from under one of the doors,

"Enter Lye and find your destiny."

Lye slowly grabs the door knob and pushes the door open.

"Behold Lye... your first tool against the darkness."

Lye looks at the object on the ground that is covered in a lush white fabric, Lye picks up the object unfolding the fabric and looks at it, "This is an instrument how could this destroy darkness?" turning it side to side.

"It was the tool Link used many years ago Lye and with it he saved us numerous times."

Lye quickly turns around and see's Martha, "Oh, hello Martha you startled me." This is the ocarina of time Lye, and it may be the most powerful tool you could have."

Lye looks at the ocarina with confusion, "then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because my child you were chosen to free us from Ganons rien."

Lye looks at her confused, "How do you know this?"

Martha holds her hand out and shows Lye her palm showing him the oldest known magic in all of hyrule. "The triforce."

Lye gasps, "but I thought Ganon killed all who helped link in the fight against evil."

"He did, but the triforce has many properties, including tricking Ganon that he killed you."

Lye looks at her and his eyes light up as he figures out who Martha really is, "Zelda!"

Martha giggles, "I have not been called that for many years.

"But how are you still so young?"

"I was dieing back when Ganon tried to kill me but even though my body was dead my soul was intact but that took time, the triforce is very powerful Lye but it takes time to fully heal someone's body."

Lye looks at the ground, "How am i suppose to defeat Ganon when the great warrior himself could not?"

Martha sets her hand on his shoulder gently and says with a tender smile, "You will find a way, you already have the ocarina of time but that will not be enough, you must journey to the forests there you will find the four sword, the sword link once wield was taken by Ganon but the fairies have hidden the four swords for you Lye and with it they hold the mirror shield in the mountains and lastly the bow is in the ocean your true journey will begin tomorrow Lye and with it your destiny." Martha leaves the room.

Lye puts his hands to his sides and looks at the floor, "What if I do not want this destiny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the dawn of the next day the birds were chirping and the town was filled with merchants the smell of a brisk spring fills the air.

"Lye wake up." Zelda gently nudges Lye to wake up. "Let's go Lye it is time to go."

Lye groans and begins to sit up, "Ok, ok." It did not take him long to be ready and walked into the living room finding Zelda and Kyle hugging in the kitchen.

"Good-bye Kyle you have been very loyal through these rough times and I hope you do not go through any danger while I am away."

Kyle steps back and bow's to Zelda, "Anything to create this glorious land back to what it was before. The cursed dark prince came and destroyed all that you once loved."

"I still love this land Kyle, it is only under the corruption of Ganon. Farewell my friend." Kyle said his last goodbyes to them then Lye and Zelda left.

"So where must we go?" Asked Lye.

"Hush Lye we shall speak of this when we are out of the town, Ganon has many spies." With no trouble the two had made it out of the gate and in open grass. "We must go to the lost woods and find the passage to Termina, there we will go to Clock town and seek the happy mask man, he will have a few tools that Link once used to help others in the time of need."

Lye thinks of what she could mean by the tools that could be in clock town but can not remember, "what tools were used in Termina?"

"They were mask's," Zelda replied. "After Link finished his quest there he gave the mask salesman the four mask's for safe keeping. And each mask will transform you into a different race, a zora, a deku, a goro and the last is the most special for it will transform you into the fierce diety. These will surely help on your journey to come." The journey to the lost woods was not long, but it was difficult staying away from patrols, Ganon made it difficult for people to leave Hyrule. "Here Lye, I have found the entrance." Zelda said in a hushed tone.

Lye looked around, "Where is it?"

Zelda pointed at a small cave that looked as if it was almost completely buried beneath the earth.

"What happened to it?" Lye looked at Zelda.

"Termina did not want to be subjected to Ganons rien, so they fought here." Zelda begins to walk towards the cave, "Termina fought as hard as they could but..."

"But what?"

Zelda looked down in sadness, "They were overcome by Ganons forces and were defeated. Now hurry we must get to the town."

Section 1

"Hurry Lye we are almost out of the forest." Zelda quickly rush's to the end of the trail and stops, spinning around and basking in the sunlight.

Lye continues to walk and meets with Zelda,

"Where are we now?"

"We are in Termina fields, Clock town is right up ahead." Zelda points towards a wall and looks towards Lye. Zelda lets out a startled gasp and tackles Lye to the ground, "Look out!"

An explosion hits where Lye was and a shadowy figure slowly stands. A menacing laugh comes from the figure as he speaks, "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. You have brought him to me. How thoughtful." It growls, and draws a sword from his right. The dirt around him fades showing Ganon. "Now you will both parish at last!" Ganon lunges towards them.

Zelda quickly jumps back with Lye in her arms barely missing the swords sharp edge. "Lye run!" Zelda push's Lye towards Clock Town, "The guardians will protect you, Ganon may have gotten to Termina but he is no match for the guardians that are here." A white sword appears in Zeldas hands like a flash of light and gets into a fighting stance.

"I will not leave you here Zelda, you are the only one who can help me."

Ganon lets out another laugh and holds out a hand to Lye, "It can all end here. Just give me your life and it will all end here."

Zelda lunges towards Ganon and strikes, "Go now Lye find the mask man."

Ganon parrys Zelda and grabs her hair. "Leave and she dies." Ganon holds his sword to Zeldas throat.

Zelda cry's out "forget about me and go!"

Lye turns and starts to run to Clock Town.

Ganon chuckles snapping his fingers. Darkness begins to surround them.

Lye stops almost going into the darkness.

"Lye take this!" The sword in Zelda's hand disappeared reappearing in the ground next to Lye, "Do not fight him just..." Her sentence is interrupted by a chilling sound and the sound of Zeldas lifeless body falling to the ground.

"No!" Lye grabs the sword and sprints towards Ganon. Ganon readied his sword but before Lye reached Ganon a giant hand slams into the ground between them launching all of them back. Ganon snaps his fingers and disappears and Lye hits a tree falling and with a groan the sword vanishes and Lye falls unconscious.

Section 2

"Tael do you think he's ok?"

"How am I supposed to know Tatl."

Lye opens his eyes seeing an empty room with two bright lights.

"Tael he's awake!"

"Well turn off your lights then Tatl, do you want to blind the boy?" The bright lights dim showing Lye two fairy's, a boy and a girl.

The girl stands on Lyes chest and says, "Hi I'm Tatl and this-"

The boy lands on Tatl's shoulders, "And I am Tael. We were appointed as your guardians by princess Zelda. That reminds me where's Zelda anyways when we found you, you were on the ground in North Clock Town."

Lye starts to get up but is hit with a sharp pain in his back and groans again. "She's gone." Lye begins to weep and tries to get up again, "Ganon, he came out of nowhere and attacked us. Zelda tried to protect me but failed, she told me I had to find the Mask Man." Lye wipes his eyes.

"The mask man! We know where he is." Tatl grabs Lye's hand and flies trying to pull him out of bed. "We can take you to him."

"Tatl maybe we should wait until he is better."

Tatl lets go, and Lye slowly gets out of the bed. "No it is ok Tael we need to find him." "Yay, let's hurry he is underneath Clock Town he is waiting."

Minutes later the three make it to the underground sewers where the fairies said the mask man was supposed to be.

"Hello? Mask man, the princess told me you would have something for me, my name is Lye."

"I know your name young man." A man with a backpack covered in mask's walks out of the shadows. "Now can you tell me why the princess has sent you?"

Tatl flies up to the the mask mans face, "We came for the mask's, Link gathered many years ago. They are one of the few tools to help stop Ganon and his rule over Hyrule."

The mask man is silent.

Lye steps forward and asks "mask man do you have the masks?"

The mask man laughs snorting a few times, "Of course I do!" He reaches inside his backpack and hands Lye four mask's, "each one of these masks will transform you into a race that lives within Termina. But one will transform you into a powerful warrior known as the Fierce Deity, allowing you to be very powerful able to destroy most enemies. Besides Ganon of course you will need to find the other tools to destroy him."

"Thank you mask man this will surely help us." Lye goes to take the masks but the man takes them back and puts them in his backpack again. The mask man begins to laugh snorting again, "You must prove yourself young man did you really believe I was going to give you these masks that were given by the greatest warrior ever to be born in Hyrule?"

Lye shrugs.

The mask man sighs, "OK look Lye, Termina is on the verge of being completely taken over by Ganons forces and the one doing this is known by the name of Bellumbeck, Ganon was able to fuse another one of his creatures to form this monstrosity and make this powerful being. And it is about to find the Majora's mask and where I have hid it. You must find it first and destroy it. Link failed to do so but you will fix the mistake and never let the dark powers be brought on this world ever again. Now you must go to the beach and find where the Zora's once lived and there will be something that will help there now go." The mask man pushes him towards the way back to clock town.

"But how do I get there?" Lye asks.

"You're the hero here you find out," the mask man replies with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly dawn when Lye and his two companions slept in the Clock Town in. "We need something to fight evil, kill some baddies and go swoosh swoosh on Ganon," Tatl says swinging his arms around as if he was attacking enemies.

"What happened to Zelda's sword?" Asks Tael.

Lye shrugs, "It disappeared in the fight against Ganon, but when Zelda summoned it just appeared maybe I need to just think or something." Lye holds out his hand and starts to think of the appearance of the sword. Nothing happens. He jerks his arm as if to force the sword to appear. Nothing happens. Lye begins to flail his arm around and yelling out, "lets go you stupid sword, you should at least appear then disappear into my hand, just to tell me you know I can count on you to save my ass at least once!"

"Lye, Lye calm down." Tatl flies up to Lye's face and laugh, "You can't just think a powerful weapon will just go to you."

Lye sighs, "Fine lets go to the blacksmith. Maybe he has a sword I could use." Lye asked around clock town to find the blacksmith and got the information after playing a game of hide and go seek with this group of kids and after the third time he finally finished in the time the kids gave him. Lye only wished he found someone else instead of them because he found out the blacksmith was right next to where the kids were running around when he asked. "Remind me to look for adults next time we wasted three hours and found out we were right in front of where we wanted to go."

"Ah don't blame them, they're just kids." Tael said holding back a laugh.

Lye walked into the blacksmiths shop and saw a large man hammering a red hot sword. "Excuse me sir, but I was hoping for a little help." Lye slowly walked up to the man.

"What kind of help?" The mans voice was as strong as he looked.

"I need a sword."

The man burst out laughing, "That is very funny kid now run along."

"This is no joke, I am on a quest." Lye stands up straight trying to look tough until the man stood straight up towering over Lye as if he was a small dog compared to this monster.

"Oh really, and what would this 'quest' be?" He said his words with sarcasm and a slight chuckle.

Tatl flies up to the large mans face and pokes his forehead as she talks, "we were ordered to protect this boy and you will not stand in our way, we are here for a shield and a weapon for this boy because he is the 'new' hero of Hyrule and he will beat Ganon and all his evil starting here, so by the order of princess Zelda-"

"Hold your tongue little fairy. If this is some joke you shall not include the beautiful Zelda in it, so leave my blacksmith and leave Clock Town for you may not defile the name of Zelda!" The man looked much bigger and much more terrifying when he began to speak louder.

"This is no joke!" Lye slams his hand onto the counter. Lye's hand began to glow with a white light and it soon moved to the middle of Lye's hand.

"A triforce." The large man gasped with wide eyes.

"Um, ya a triforce. So are you going to help us?" Lye said with a confused tone.

"Of course, of course." The man stumbles through his blacksmith and grabs a steel shield and set it on the counter. "Allow me to make you a sword with great strength and quality fit for our goddess."

Lye nods and sits on a chair waiting for the sword.

Section 1

"Here you are hero." The blacksmith holds out the sword to Lye as if it was a piece of fine jewelry trying not to drop it. "It is made of my finest metal and forged as well as a mortal could."

"It will be useful in the battles to come. Thank you blacksmith." Lye sets the shield on his back and sheaths his sword.

"Call me Paul hero." Paul reaches out a hand to shake.

"My name is Lye." He shakes Paul's hand trying to use a lot of strength trying not to seem weak.

~~O~~

It was noon when the three stepped out of the blacksmith and they were ready for the journey to come. "And now we're off." Tatl said pointing to the skies.

"We need to go the the beach so pack a swimsuit. Have fun walking Lye." Tael said sitting on Lye's shoulder.

The companions could already see the path they needed to go as they left the town."Well at least it isn't far." Lye sighed. He adjusted his sword in the sheath and began to walk.

After half an hour they make it to the beach exhausted, "it wasn't far but it's so hot. At least there is nice cool water here." Lye began walking toward the water and splashed his face with the cool, wet water.

A large creature falls from the sky and lands in front of Lye and he stumbles back. "What is that?"

"A really bad baddy." Tael shivers with fear. "Run Lye."

Lye quickly stands up and turns around and see's a barrier of darkness surround them, "why does that keep happening when someone tells me to run?" He turns back around and takes out his shield and sword ready to fight.

The creature stretches its long body showing the dark red symbol on its chest and cracks its neck. The creature looks at Lye with its mask and thendral covered face. It gets on all fours ready for battle.

"Its a shadow beast Lye, just be glad there is only one," Tael whispered.

"Thanks because the name definitely helps right now."

The beast jumps at Lye getting its right arm ready to swipe at him.

Lye rolls to the side, barely missing the large hand, and swipes at the creatures side.

The beast howls in pain as it tries to swipe Lye with the back of his hand.

He rolls forward under the monster and thrusts his sword upward.

The creature grabs Lye from under him and throws him at the wall of darkness.

Lye hits the wall with a grunt and slowly begins to get back on his feet. "How the hell do I kill this thing?"

"Doesn't matter there is only one just kill it!" Tatl points at the shadow beast screaming out the words 'kill it'.

Lye charges the creature with his sword pointed down as the creature charges at Lye as well. Before the monster was too close he gets on his back and slides under the beast slicing through its chest and belly.

The monster stands in place holding its chest where the wound was. And fell to the ground with a thud and slowly disintegrated.

Lye pants sheathing his sword he says, "So... what was that again."

"A shadow beast, created by Zant during his attack on Hyrule, but it shouldn't be here there has never been one in Termina." Tael explained.

"Well obviously there is Tael." Tatl scowled at Tael.

"Let us continue then shall we. We have some swimming to do." With that Lye runs into the ocean and dives straight into the cold dark waters of Termina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lye bursts from thru the surface of the water and gasps for air slowly swimming into the cave. He lays on his back trying to breath and slow his heart, "I am not looking forward to swimming back."

"Well atleast we found it," Tael says.

"Found what exactly?" Asked Tatl.

"This is the great bay temple where Link once saved the Zora." Said Tael.

"Well lets keep moving then." Lye stands up and begins walking. He opens the door to the next room, "How am I possibly going to get thru this?" He looks off the edge of the floor and looks at his reflection in the water, Lye was on a floor connected to nothing, all the other floors were connected with small walkways and on the other side was a hallway. Everything in between was surrounded by water.

"Jump." Tael says with a shrug.

Lye sighs, walking back to get a lot of speed. He sprints forward and pushes himself off the ledge landing then quickly jumping to get onto a platform to his left, and stops. "There that wasn't too hard was it?" Lye pants, "I'm out of shape." He walks to the hallway and walks threw to the next room.

Section 1

It took Lye an hour before he maneuvered through the rooms to find something of interest. "Hey look at that Lye." Tael points to a man sitting, facing the other direction.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lye asks.

No answer.

Lye walks up to the man and sets his and on the mans shoulder, "Hey what are-"

The man's clothing drops to the ground and a large jelly like tentacle rises up.

"Its a Morpha!" Tael screams.

The creature grabs Lye's leg and swings him hitting the ceiling, then swings him to the right hitting the wall.

"A little help. How do I kill this thing?" Lye grunts as he is smacked against another wall.

"Hit the eye inside all that jelly!" Tatl yells.

"You know you guys are no help sometimes." Lye grabs his sword and swings it at the tentacle, before his sword hit the jelly the morpha dropped him. "I already hate this thing." Lye sheaths his sword and gets off the ground sprinting towards the Morpha, he jumps and passes threw it grabbing the eye. Lye drops the eye to the ground and smashed it with his foot, "There it's over."

"Yay Lye did it." Tael throws her hands up and cheers.

The temple begins to shake, cracks begin to form on the walls and water spilling threw them. "That can't be good." Lye looks around, "I guess we have to leave." Lye runs toward the direction they came.

"Wait Lye! A mask it's on the walls over there." Tael points to another room where a white mask is hanging from a pipe with a note. "How did the Mask Salesman get here before us?" Lye says, running to the mask. He grabs the mask and turns it around to show it's a Zora. "Thank the goddess." Lye sets the mask on, the mask begins to pull on Lye's face, changing his insides and his skin began to change. He was a Zora, "Why didn't you tell me it would hurt?"

The fairies shrug. The ceiling began to crack.

"Let's go." Lye started sprinting to the door out of the temple.

Section 2

Lye swims out of the cave where the temple entrance was and watch's as the temple crumbled leaving nothing but rubble. He turns and swims back to shore.

Lye walks out of the water and sets his hands on his face and pulls.

Nothing happens, "How do I get this off?" Lye looks at Tael.

"You need the mask song."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I put it on?" Lye scowls at Tael.

"I thought you knew it." Lye sighs, "no I don't know the song."

"Zora!" An unfamiliar voice yells.

Lye looks up seeing a silhouette of a man.

The man descends standing on the sandy beach, "you creatures are hard to find nowadays. I am Dark Link and I am here to kill you." Dark Link draws his sword and gets ready to fight.

"_Maybe this will help you Lye." _A whisper in Lye's ear begins to play a soothing song with her voice.

"Zelda?" Lye asks. Lye feels warm as he begins to shine. The Zora mask falls off and Lye is back to his real form. He draws his sword and gets into a fighting stance.

"Even better, a traitor." Dark Link lunges swinging his sword at Lye's chest. He jumps back and thrusts his sword. Dark Link parrys then kicks Lye sending him into the shallow water. Lye quickly stands and tackles Dark Link, he stabs the wrist that is connected to the hand with the sword. Dark Link screams in pain pushing Lye off of him with his feet and pulls out the sword. Lye jabs Dark Link hitting his nose. Dark Link stumbles back. Lye kicks Dark Link in his chest sending him falling.

"I'll deal with you later Lye." With that Dark Link disappears along with his sword leaving Lye standing there panting.

"I need to work on not getting attacked so often." Lye grabs his sword and the Zora mask. "One down three to go." He puts the mask in his backpack and sheaths his sword.

"You have made it back hero." The mask salesman says with surprise.

"Yes and we have brought you the Zora mask." Lye reach's into his backpack to grab the mask.

"Why have you brought it to me? You have earned it."

Lye sets the mask back into the backpack, "thank you salesman."

"Bah, you did it all on your own."

"I just wish I didn't have to go threw so much trouble," Lye sighs. "Dark Link attacked us after the temple fell apart."

"Dark Link? Then Ganon must really want you dead kid."

"Yes, he does and he has a lot of powerful allies." Tael says. "Including Zant, Dark Link, and many more. As long as Bellumbeck doesn't get the Majora's mask before we can destroy him you will be safe Lye."

"Bellumbeck shall not win, we have the new hero of Hyrule on our side." Mask salesman raises his fist in the air as he speaks. "And he will defeat every last enemy Link has ever fought. And win."

"That's the spirit you crazy bastard." Tatl cheered.

"Crazy, I'm not crazy. And what are you still doing here you have a long way to go!" The mask salesman pushes them out the door, "don't come back until you have the Deku and Goro mask!"


End file.
